


你有本事开门啊

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	你有本事开门啊

（七）

杯中酒只能醉人一时，眼前人却让他愿意永远用整个生命去耽溺。

他想起那个暴雪的夜晚，莱因哈特也曾在这张床上休息，那是他第一次见到总是精神奕奕、焕发着鲜活的生气与光彩的金发精灵如此虚弱的一面。多出的年岁没有空长，他比莱因哈特更早地明白了自己的心绪，但那时他有满腔的爱惜却不敢打扰，只等着莱因哈特再长大一些，再把他的心情说给他听。

如今的莱因哈特可是真懂了么？

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特嘴唇微张，睁着一双因醉而懵懂的眼看向他，这懵懂里带了令他心折的千万种风情，他的视线黏着在莱因哈特身上，一丝一毫都无法移开。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我有点晕……好热……”这个锐意又天真的精灵完全不知道自己的行为是一种勾引，房间虽然暖和，但是也没有到把最里那件衣服的领口都解开的程度。齐格飞已经无法忍受只是站在床边，刚掀开被褥准备躺下，莱因哈特就整个地粘住了他。

也许是齐格飞身上比较凉，也许是潜意识的驱使，总之现在的情况下抱住齐格飞让他觉得无比舒心与快慰。他不知道这对于齐格飞来说是一种煎熬，只是不自觉地蹭着他，热度从他的身上转移到了齐格飞那边。但他没有发现对方的呼吸已经越来越滚烫。

“莱因哈特……你不问我今年要给你什么礼物吗？”怀中的精灵身体柔软而充满韧性，筋骨与皮肉结合的每一处线条都是恰好。齐格飞觉得没有人在被他缠住后还能够脱身。他费力地从唇间挤出这句话，希望以此转移注意力，血液却叫嚣着往下腹涌去，他怎么也不能够消解体内的鼓噪起来的某种感觉。

这种感觉他不是没有体会过，但那只出现在有莱因哈特的梦里。如今他面对的是清醒的自己和真实躺在他身边的莱因哈特，所以感触尤为鲜明和强烈。

正在鼓噪的是他对莱因哈特的欲望……

情人之间的欲望。

“吉尔菲艾斯想给什么都可以……”莱因哈特的声音含混不清，已经接近梦呓，看样子可能又要在齐格飞之前睡过去。

而今夜齐格飞难得地想要任性一次。

“什么都可以？”

“是的……”

“我为你准备了新的手套和围巾……不过现在大概不能马上拿过来了。”齐格飞调整了一下姿势，由平躺变为双手撑在莱因哈特的两侧：“莱因哈特，我能不能把我的……有些糟糕的一面也交给你？”

“在此之前，你能够在这间屋子施放一个隔绝声音的魔法吗？”

“嗯？”神智还不甚清明的他虽然没有听懂齐格飞是什么意思，莱因哈特还是照做了。

齐格飞没有再应声，只是用行动来回答莱因哈特的疑问。莱因哈特还是照做了。

齐格飞没有再应声，只是用行动来回答莱因哈特的疑问。莱因哈特身上本来就松垮了的衣衫很轻易就被解开，齐格飞的目光顺着莱因哈特的精致面庞往下移，他有无尽的对于他的天使的渴望，更甚于贪婪。人们总是把这种欲望看得肮脏，那可能是因为他们自己在想这件事的时候，脑子里有太多荒杂的邪念，而齐格飞看向莱因哈特的眼神仍干净得像膜拜神像的圣徒，像同片尘都不曾沾染的深蓝的海。

他像初次亲吻莱因哈特一样，拨开那丝缎一般细软的金发，把嘴唇贴上他光洁的额。

“冷吗？”

莱因哈特也把手穿进他发间，轻轻摩挲他的头皮：“不冷……”

他的吻细致扫过莱因哈特的眉心、鼻尖，落到了像雨后花瓣一样芬芳而润泽的所在。那里的颜色与平时相比更显红绯，想必是因为在刚才承受了太多蹂躏。但现在这样的接触已经无法满足齐格飞，他的手指抚摸过莱因哈特裸露的圆润肩头，描摹着他形状优美的锁骨，最后停在了莱因哈特雪白的胸前最为鲜嫩诱人的两点周围。

他试探般地用指腹去揉按那淡粉色的两点，却没有想到才刚碰到柔软的乳尖，它居然就敏感地挺立起来。莱因哈特从未被人这样触碰过，在他身下发出慌乱而甜美的喘息。

“吉尔菲艾斯……身体，好奇怪……”

“没有什么奇怪的……莱因哈特，这是在面对喜欢的人时，身体的一种本能。”齐格飞红着脸说道。他自己也并不是很懂，但是对在这方面经历几乎是空白的莱因哈特来说，这样的解释已经足够了。

“原来是这样……那么是不是感觉越强烈，就证明我越喜欢你？”

齐格飞只能硬着头皮继续往下编：“理论上来说是这样没错。”

“那我应该是世界上最喜欢你的人了，吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特微微颤抖着把他的胸膛往齐格飞这边送，“我从来没觉得身体这样失控过。一会儿很舒服，一会儿又感觉特别难受……”

“还有，下面……这里是最奇怪的地方。我感觉我的那个东西在变硬……吉尔菲艾斯，你的……顶着我了……”

齐格飞两腿间的胀痛感本来已经无法再忽视，此时莱因哈特的话语正好给了他一个解决的契机。

“我来帮你，一会儿就不会难受了。”

“嗯……”

齐格飞在心中默默想着，完整的做爱是成年人才可以进行的事情，但现在他们做的事情应该属于朋友之间，也是情侣之间的正常的相互帮助和纾解，这种做法应该没有什么不对……

就这样，心中最后的一丝罪恶感也被打消了。

齐格飞的喉咙做了一个吞咽的动作，然后横下心把两人身上所有的衣料尽数除去。他们现在就像初生的婴儿一样贴着彼此，寸缕不着。或许他们早就该这样靠在一起了，虽然生日相差两年，种族也不相同，在认识和了解对方后，他们却觉得自己好像找到了遗落在宇宙中的另一半身体。

齐格飞下面的毛发居然也是红色的。不经意瞥到这副景象的莱因哈特不禁羞红了脸，惹得齐格飞腿间的东西抬头抬得更厉害。心跳在这时剧烈加速，他们听到了彼此的胸腔跃动的鼓点般的声响。齐格飞把他和莱因哈特的分身握在手里，两样东西的和大小都有明显的差异。

他扶着莱因哈特，两人半坐起来，齐格飞的手法也并不是很熟练，但是对于青涩的情动中的两人，稍微一点抚慰都能够给他们带来莫大的快乐。他们的前端开始渗出粘腻的液体，陌生的欢愉让莱因哈特有些不安，但想到对方是齐格飞，这种不安就变得无足挂齿。

精灵的身体本就比人类更为敏感，加之又是初次，莱因哈特很快就达到了第一次的高潮。粘腻的乳白色体液落入齐格飞的指缝间，齐格飞尚未如何动作，莱因哈特已经被快感折磨得浑身发抖。

“莱因哈特……你没事吧？”齐格飞关切地问道。他还没有发泄出来，而且看着莱因哈特的身体和情感都被自己牢牢掌控的样子，那个地方还有再变大的趋势……

他有些不敢想象如果以后真的做到最后一步，莱因哈特的身体是否能够消受得了。偏偏莱因哈特还想要维护身为“大人”的尊严，不肯在他面前示弱。眼瞳里的淡蓝色冰川因为快感的激荡而破碎开裂，莱因哈特嘴上坚持说着“没事，继续”，在齐格飞真的继续给与刺激时，那一点点已经很脆弱了的碎冰就彻底融化成一片春水。上次在壁炉旁边虽然深受感动，但他还是没有真正在齐格飞面前落泪。而此刻泪水却控制不住地溢出他眼眶，这位金发天使挂着泪滴的面孔美得让人心生战栗。

“莱因哈特，如果你觉得不舒服了就告诉我……我会更加注意的。”话虽这么说，齐格飞却一点都没有把动作放缓，不仅如此，在这个过程中逐渐得趣的他还在寻找着让他和莱因哈特获得更多快乐的方法。

“没……没关系，嗯……我受得了……”

发红的眼角出卖了莱因哈特，齐格飞不忍心戳破他。但是莱因哈特为了证明自己没有说谎，还执意伸出手来帮齐格飞的忙。齐格飞做梦都没想过莱因哈特那双被艺术家渴望描绘的手，会主动来帮自己做这种事。

纤长的手指包覆住了他的柱身，莱因哈特的动作根本毫无技巧可言，但越是这样越是要命。那毕竟是莱因哈特，齐格飞在这样的毫无技巧中也达到了顶点。再加上莱因哈特刚才释放出来的精液，白浊的液体沾满了两人的小腹，有一些甚至溅到了莱因哈特的胸前和嘴角，好奇的莱因哈特把它们涂到手指间，懵然看了一眼，然后又毫无顾忌地舔掉。

圣洁和情色的感觉居然可以丝毫不冲突地结合在一个人身上，齐格飞第一次明白这个道理。莱因哈特又泪又笑地看着他，眼睛里出现了他所熟悉的骄傲和恣肆，这副模样令他爱极。莱因哈特还在不得要领地尝试，齐格飞的感官上因为莱因哈特忽轻忽重的力道叫苦不迭，但同时精神上又无比享受着莱因哈特为他的服务。

他觉得他也不能就这样让自己空闲下来，一手引导着莱因哈特，教给他正确的节奏和套弄的力度，另一只手扣住他的肩膀，莱因哈特还没有明白这个行为有什么意义，直到齐格飞低下头，吻上他胸前硬挺的如同小颗果实一般的突起。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”突然多出来的刺激让莱因哈特头皮发麻，握着吉尔菲艾斯的手也失去力气，他的身体整个软了下来。这时齐格飞扣在他肩膀上的手就起了作用，莱因哈特再挣扎再往扭动也还是在他的怀里。他想往后退时，齐格飞的手能把他往这边捞，而且能够避免他的身体下滑。

被齐格飞的唇舌接触时，酥麻感又是手所接触到时的千万倍。粗糙的舌面先是沿着他的乳晕转了一圈，莱因哈特已然说不出成句的话，只能发出细碎的呻吟，等齐格飞开始温柔地舔舐他的乳尖的时候，体内像潮水一般失禁的快感冲垮了他，莱因哈特的呻吟陡然拔高，双手抓着齐格飞的肩背抵御来势过于汹涌的第二次高潮。

齐格飞还在舔弄他，样子像在品尝一道世界上绝无仅有的美味甜点。他甚至会用牙齿去轻轻啮咬，再对那两点进行吮吸，莱因哈特有种从那里要被吮出某种汁液的错觉。但就算他的身体并没有这种功能，齐格飞已经从中尝到了甘美的滋味。

莱因哈特总算知道了为什么齐格飞要让他施放隔音的魔法，如果没有这个魔法，楼上的动静一定会被他的父母所听见。这种想法让他感到羞耻，耻意加剧了莱因哈特的敏感程度，刻意被压制下去的声音低婉得近乎呜咽。

“吉尔菲艾斯……好痒……我……”莱因哈特不好意思直接喊停，只能用这样含糊的话语对齐格飞进行暗示。所幸齐格飞终于放过了他，被吸吮得红润发亮的乳首和他的唇舌间牵扯出银色细线，齐格飞恋恋不舍地离开了那里。

莱因哈特本以为事情到此就告一段落，齐格飞也不打算过分地使莱因哈特感到劳累。但第一次经历情事时血气方刚的少年实在难以克制自己的反应，齐格飞刚发泄过的东西又硬了起来。莱因哈特的手已经使不上力气，但又不忍心让还未完全飨足的齐格飞自己随便解决，正不知该怎么办的时候，齐格飞却提出了今晚的最后一个请求。

“莱因哈特……我需要你再配合一下。”

“好……”

莱因哈特点头应允——姑且算作之前几年一直都没有给齐格飞准备其他礼物的弥补好了。但其实就算他并没有欠着齐格飞礼物，他也根本不会拒绝他的请求。应答的声音里已经带了疲惫，莱因哈特实在想不明白为什么齐格飞只是普通的人类，精力却比他还好。

他把眼皮微微阖上，感觉到自己夹在齐格飞腰间的双腿内侧的缝隙间被涂抹上还略有余温的粘腻液体。他顺从着齐格飞双手的牵引作出跪趴的姿势，将腿并得拢了一些，然后齐格飞硬挺的东西就挤入了他的两腿间，开始在他身后耸动。

他的性器和莱因哈特的皮肤形成了鲜明的色彩对比，强烈的视觉刺激使齐格飞好不容易才稳定了心神。这个姿势可以看到莱因哈特的整个背部，美妙的背沟从脖颈下一直延伸到尾椎。齐格飞的抽送使他的上半身产生了动摇，莱因哈特后背纤细的蝴蝶骨在力的作用下颤动着，好像真要化成那种轻盈美丽的生物，从他的眼前振翅飞起来。

今夜的享受是至高无上的……

等齐格飞也觉得足够了的时候，莱因哈特才终于放心地睡了下去。为了表示对齐格飞的行为一点小小的怨意，在睡前莱因哈特啃了他的脖子一口。齐格飞由着他“报仇”，然后在莱因哈特安静下来的时候，轻笑着为他盖好被子。

两个人的睡眠又甜又沉。

 

齐格飞早上是被父母的敲门声吵醒的，莱因哈特像从前一样提早回了圣诞村，现在已经不在他枕边。他慌张地想起昨晚床上可能还有痕迹没有除去，掀开被子一看，整个床铺都干净得像新的一样。其他一切东西也被摆放得整整齐齐。

……他永远猜不到莱因哈特到底会多少种魔法。

 

（八）

因为莱因哈特的魔法长进，齐格飞的17岁生日是和莱因哈特一起度过的。莱因哈特这次照例带来了蛋糕，并且和他说等他过成年的生日时，再给他几份特别的礼物。晚上的时候莱因哈特又在他家留宿了，莱因哈特这次是在清醒的情况下主动和他……所以齐格飞觉得这个生日他过得非常愉快，身心都得到了满足。

三月的时候莱因哈特生日，今年的这天正好是周末。齐格飞告诉莱因哈特他可以早点过来，他想带他去一个地方保证他会喜欢。莱因哈特兴高采烈地前来，在齐格飞给他亮出了游乐园的门票的时候又闹了点别扭——游乐园那种东西是小孩子才会喜欢的，他才不要去。

结果……

出游乐场时，莱因哈特头上戴着小恶魔角，一手举着棉花糖，一手抓着气球，还有一点融化了的糖沾在他鼻尖。齐格飞用手擦掉了糖，莱因哈特追着他把那点糖从齐格飞的手指上舔掉，并且开心地向他表示游乐园真好玩，以后还想去。

接下来的日子他们相见越来越频繁，齐格飞甚至在担心会不会影响到莱因哈特的魔法学习，于是见面的频率最终敲定为每周两次。齐格飞也在准备着这边的升学考试，莱因哈特晚上看着他写作业，从一开始的什么都不懂到已经可以开始教他这个题怎么做才最为简便。最后齐格飞的考试成绩自然是出奇的高，进步的速度之快令他的老师和父母都感到吃惊。唯一有点不凑巧的是，莱因哈特研究的让人类成为精灵的方法马上就能够取得成果，他可能不会在大学待太长时间了。

齐格飞有时在思考，他的父母养育了他十七年，最终他却会追随着另一个人成为精灵离开这里，他的父母会有怎样的感想。可能养兰花都会比养他要好——兰花再怎么养都不会长脚不会说话，不能和他们聊天，好不容易养大的儿子长了一双腿，学了那么多话，却和别人跑了。

不过，和莱因哈特在一起，是他永远都不会迟疑也不会后悔的决定。

冬天的时候莱因哈特的研究进入了关键阶段，在最终的方法研究出来之前，都不会再来齐格飞这边。齐格飞每天捧着咖啡想念能够与莱因哈特会面的日子，不觉间人居然消瘦了一圈。直到圣诞节莱因哈特那边依然没有传来消息，齐格飞已经等得快要疯了。他痛苦地想着，如果今年的日子他们没有能够经常地在一起度过，等待的时候是不是就不会这么煎熬。巨大的心理落差使他感觉异常焦灼。

马上要到他成年的日子了。

他的父母问他要不要举办生日宴，齐格飞说不必了，一家人在一起好好吃个饭就行。他们察觉出了齐格飞心情的低落，但是追问他原因时，齐格飞又闪烁其词。终于在齐格飞生日那天前，齐格飞告诉他们，这是因为他有了喜欢的人，但是这段时间他们暂时断了联系。

迟早要说的，慢慢透露一些信息，让他们有个心理准备的时间吧。齐格飞想。

生日当天的晚上，齐格飞的心里仍然一片空落。父母精心准备的蛋糕也失去了滋味，齐格飞有些烦躁地上楼，锁好门，觉得也许睡觉才是今天最好的选择。

但是他发现，他早上起床时展平了被子现在居然有点鼓鼓的，里面好像有什么动静。

他悄悄地凑近，走到床边的时候，突然地扑在那团鼓鼓的东西上，然后紧紧抱住。

被子里的东西似乎受了惊，仓皇地探出头来，齐格飞一看，居然不是他朝思暮想的那抹金色，而是和他一样的红色毛发。

不仅如此，它的头上还有角。

“巴巴罗萨，怎么是你？莱因哈特呢？”

巴巴罗萨生气地跑开了，接着有人从后面扑过来用手环住了他的腰，莱因哈特站在他身后哈哈大笑。

再郁闷的心情，看到莱因哈特的笑脸之后，也会立刻被化解。

“吉尔菲艾斯，这是我给你的第一份礼物，你喜欢吗？”莱因哈特仰头嗅着齐格飞颈间熟悉好闻的气味，“等你成为精灵之后，你可以在巴巴罗萨的帮助下飞往你想去的任何一个角落。”

他补充道：“我把巴巴罗萨送给你之前，已经问过它的意见了，别看它刚才生气，其实非常喜欢你的。”

齐格飞思考了一下，这个东西是不是叫……物似主人形？

“我也很喜欢巴巴罗萨。如果巴巴罗萨是这么想的话，那真是太好了。”齐格飞认真地道。

“我就猜到你会这么说，这个回答真是有些无趣，”莱因哈特把他的头发绕在指尖把玩，“不如我带你去看有趣的东西吧？”

“又是坐着雪橇在外面飞行吗？”

“嗯……不止这样。吉尔菲艾斯，快上来吧。”

金发天使向他伸出手，齐格飞又一次踏上了他的雪橇。这次他们飞了有一段时间，莱因哈特在一个积雪深厚、人迹相当稀少的地方停了下来。

今天的任务又是看星星吗？齐格飞疑惑地想。

“你猜错了哦，”莱因哈特看穿了他的想法，“吉尔菲艾斯，接下来这份礼物——我想把我见过的世界都给你。”

话音刚落，齐格飞面前的寂寥的雪地开始有了动静。

这是莱因哈特为他准备的奇迹。

他首先看到了用冰雪雕琢的吉尔菲艾斯家的房屋，他的房间、床、衣柜、写字的桌台，连桌上茶杯的裂痕都被巨细靡遗地复刻。这个雕塑和他的家一般大小，等他看好后，莱因哈特把它缩放起来，房屋的周围出现了齐格飞熟悉的道路、街区，接着是整个城市的图景。他甚至想办法让那些灯都亮了起来，光在晶莹剔透的冰雕上折射出温暖的颜色。

这些景象在飞速地变化，齐格飞眼前闪过这个星球上所有美丽的风景，甚至包括那些根本无法在自然见得的景观和莱因哈特所居住的圣诞村的微缩图。当画面的变幻停止，齐格飞以为这就是结束时，莱因哈特抬手，一座巨大的冰蓝色城堡拔地而起，这座城堡担得起世上所有与辉煌壮丽相关的词。使出这个魔法后莱因哈特的呼吸略微急促了些，拉着他的手登上城堡的阶梯。

城堡的内部居然有一座正在“搭建”的教堂。

他眼睁睁看着这座教堂在莱因哈特的魔法下以惊人的速度被建成。教堂里出现了成排的长椅，和类似红毯的东西，他和莱因哈特正处于红毯尽头的高台上。

“我从你们人类这边看到的……”

莱因哈特站在他对面，耀眼的金发和苍冰色眼睛都闪着熠熠的光。

“只有这份礼物我希望你一定不要拒绝……”莱因哈特的手有些局促地背在身后，齐格飞已经看到了因为整个花束太过巨大而从莱因哈特背后探出头来的深红色花朵。

馥郁的芬芳被交予到齐格飞手中，随之而来的还有一个小小的戒指盒。

莱因哈特打开戒指盒。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你愿意和我……”

最后的话语被吞没在纵情的深吻里。

 

当晚莱因哈特还为齐格飞准备了特别的成人仪式，两人一夜未眠。

修长洁白的双腿架在齐格飞的肩上，莱因哈特恨死了这具敏感的身体，某个地方在齐格飞的捣弄下流溢出甜美的汁液。

“慢……慢一点，啊……吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特终于呜咽着求饶。

“我也不知道为什么我今天变得这么奇怪……”齐格飞深深地注视着他，莱因哈特几乎要溺死在他眼中这片温柔的海洋里。

“莱因哈特，可能是因为，没有人会比我更喜欢你了。”


End file.
